Sky High Kawaii
Episode Information= Sky High Kawaii is episode 17b of season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. . Summary HJ5 starts competing with The Kimberlys to get the most liked videos on the internet. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie Major *Kimberly 1 *Kimberly 2 *Kimberly 3 *Kimberly 4 *Kimberly 5 Minor * Granny Rhodes Plot The girls and Rudie are watching the band's latest music video in the viewing room. Given that it's their best one so far, they're expecting lots of likes because they uploaded it to the internet. They're extremely disappointed when the video only gets 1 like, from Rudie's grandmother. Rudie brings up a video of The Kimberlys singing a cover of Dancing in the Sunlight (which they stole from HJ5) dressed as hula girls riding mechanical bulls and wearing stetson hats, which has over 1million likes. Music wishes they could predict what trends will be popular next, so Love activates a trend predictor program, telling her the next big trends will be: tubas, parkour, uniphants and bowler hats. Using this information, they make a music video with a uniphant playing a tuba while they sing wearing bowler hats and Music does parkour. The resulting video gets 1million likes, but The Kimberlys respond with a video based on extreme polka that gets 2million likes. Love starts up her predictor program again and gets more data to plan the next music video, where the girls use 16 blocks of the city to play giant sized pinball, ending up with the balls landing in the halo of Angel's bedroom. But the Kimberlys respond with another trending video about freestyling monster pet jelly jamming. And this time, they use lyrics that directly taunt HJ5 about getting less likes. Music asks Love to run the program again, which gives the result of pies and hang-gliding. So they freefall dive from their blimp, activate collapsible wingsets and circle the block before landing in a giant pie. Unfortunately, this time, they get no likes and The Kimberlys have already announced their next concept video. G suggests that they give up competing with The Kimberlys and just go back to making songs, but Music insists they try one more time to get more likes then their rivals. This time, The Kimberlys are launching themselves high into the air with a sound powered hoverstage, the trend is high notes sung from high altitude. Love requisitions a helium canister and uses it to inflate a large balloon, which she, Music and Angel ride into the sky to directly compete against The Kimberlys, despite G and Baby trying to stop them. Music starts to get alarmed when an airplane flies overhead, but insists they keep rising. Eventually both groups end up in orbit and this is when the HJ5 girls realise they've gotten too competitive with The Kimberlys, so put on their jumpgear and dive off the balloon. They freedive back to the planet, but activate their wingsets and land safely on the ground. Unforunately for The Kimberlys, their hovermechanism malfunctions and sends them speeding back to the ground at high velocity. Love figures out a way to reboot their hoverplatform just before impact and it safely lands on the ground, saving their lives. Back in the viewing room, Love is still confused as to why their original music video didn't get more then one like. Then Rudie reveals he got the sharing settings wrong, he only shared it with his grandmother. Love changes the setting to public and the video instantly gets 10249 likes with more on the way. Music is annoyed that this whole debacle was started by Rudie's mistake. Quotes Trivia |-| Gallery= Screenshots SHK_HMV01.png|Video dancing. SHK_HMV02.png|Video dancing. MusicAndAngelSuspectingRudie.png|Whenever something goes wrong, we ask Rudie what he did. MusicAndAngelAngryWithRudie.png|Music and Angel angry with Rudie. LoveShockedMusicAngry.png|Love is shocked, Music is angry. MusicParkour.png|Music parkour. MusicRailSliding.png|Music enjoys rail sliding. K_ExtremePolka01.png|Extreme Polka. K_ExtremePolka04.png|Extreme Polka. PinballLevers.png|Pinball levers at the ready. GIsForGo.png|G is for Go! MusicAndBabyDancing.png|Music and Baby dancing. AGMDancing.png|Angel, G and Music Dancing. PieGirls.png|HJ5 in a pie. K_FlyingHigh.png|The Kimberlys flying high. K_HighPlatform03.png K_SH01.png MLA_SkyGirls.png|Music, Love and Angel getting ready to fly high. K_SH02.png K_SH03.png K_SafeLanding02.png|The Kimberlys after being saved by HJ5. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=